


Listen To Me

by sashimii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry is trying so hard aaaaa, Hermione secretly ships them together, M/M, Ron is clueless at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimii/pseuds/sashimii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is trying to tell Ron that he likes him, and Hermione knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> None, just a bunch of fluff.  
> !! I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS AND ALL THE CHARACTERS EVERYTHING GOES TO J.K. ROWLING AND ALL WHO HELPED !!  
> ~Thank you and i hope you enjoy (This is my first story)~

Harry was sitting by the fire in the Giffendor common room, honestly his mind was so per-occupied that he didn't know that Hermione was practically shouting at him. "HARRY POTTER !!" She yelled one last time before Harry finally noticed that someone was calling his name.

"Oh, Hermione! How long were you calling me?" Harry asked, turning to her and shaking out the thoughts that invaded his mind a few seconds ago.

"That's not very important, what were you thinking about?" she tilted her head and put her chin on her hand.

"Oh...I was just thinking about Ron that's all."

Hermione chuckled and patted Harry on the shoulder. "It's fine Harry, I know you like him." Harry looked at Hermione in shock, he hasn't told anyone, not even Hermione because he thought she liked Ron this whole time.

"Wait...what? How did you find out??" He stood up, still looking straight at Hermione.

"The way you look at him, the way you listen to him when he speaks, when you smile at him when he-"

"OKAY," He cut her off. "I get, I get. I guess it _is_ kind of out there already" Harry was a blushing mess already, how many other people knew about this? Did other people pay attention to how he acted?

"Harry, I know your over thinking all of this. I can tell by your face." She was right, his face did show a lot of anxiety and stress.

"No one else knows, I promise Harry. And I'm one of your best friends, I won't tell _anyone_." Harry nodded at that, at least it calmed him down for the time being.

"WAIT-" Harry said causing his voice to crack a little. Hermione then turned to face Harry once again. "What if Cho finds out?! I can't have her know I have a crush on a guy if I get re-"

"HARRY. She doesn't know and she won't know unless other wise." Hermione finished up the conversation with a wave and got up to leave.

Harry sighed and went into the direction of his dorm room.

 

~Time Skip To When Harry Gets To His Dorm~

 

Harry was sitting on his bed when Ron eventually got there.

"Where were you?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Stayed to long eating dinner. Got kicked out. But I sneaked some food for us!" Ron sort of struggled getting the food out of his robe but eventually got it out, to be honest he smuggled a lot.

"Merlin, Ron! You got quite a bit!" Harry said in amazement that Ron could fit so much in his robe. Ron placed the food on his bed and motioned Harry to come over and sit on the bed with him. And surprisingly there was enough room still on the bed for both of them. Ron started off with the chips and ate _hand fulls_ of them, he had talent.

"So Harry.." Ron said with his mouth open, crumbs flying everywhere. "How are you? Are you hungry enough for this? Actually, if your not it's fine i can eat it all. Were you okay with Hermione, did she-"

"RON, one question at a time please.." Harry laughed. "But I'll answer them of course." Harry inhaled and started to answer Ron's flying questions for him.

"I'm fine Ron thank you for asking. I'll eat a bit if that's alright with you. And I had a nice talk with Hermione-" Ron opened his mouth to say something else but Harry already knew what he was going to ask. "And no, Hermione did not boss me around." Which ended up with Ron nodding and laughing, almost causing him to choke on the few chips he was still chewing on.

"Ron! Be careful, I don't want my best friend to die choking on chips that he pretty much stole!" Harry laughed as he patted Ron on the back, blushing slightly.

"Mate, I'm _super_ careful." Ron lied as he moved the chip basket onto the floor. "But I'm also super stuffed already...how is that even possible for me?"

"Um..before you go to bed I just wanted to tell you something.." Harry hesitantly said looking straight at Ron.

"Yeah? What's that?" Ron tilted his head, smiling like a goof ball.

"Well, I think you look....handsome tonight!" Harry said while his voice cracked in anxiety and awkwardness.

"Oh..you do, mate? I'm just in some old pajamas... nothin' too fancy." He was still smiling, _'stop smiling dammit!'_   Harry thought to himself.

"Well, I think you look nice! Any girl - or boy - would be lucky to have _you_!" Harry put more feeling into the last word, he was trying to give Ron hints.

"Oh? You think so? But, do you think any girl likes me-?" He got cut off by Harry shouting,

"OR _BOY_."

"Harry, are you feeling okay? Was it the chips?" He went up to feel Harry's forehead but Harry smacked his hand away.

"Dammit, Ron! Don't you know when someones giving you hints about something? I'm trying to tell you that I like you! But if you- mMM" Harry was cut off by Ron kissing him. _Ron Weasley_ his best friend - and crush - kissing _him?_ This had to be a dream, surely he passed out from fullness from the chips minuets ago, right? The kiss though, it was magical (pun intended, what? they're wizards, can i not make a joke about that?) he was so soft and sweet, but Harry could tell it was his first kiss because he kept accidentally nipping at Harry's bottom lip. Then the kiss ended and Ron, oh my Merlin, Ron's face was adorable. He was a blushing mess, his face the same color as is hair, their was drool coming from his mouth, and he was looking away holding onto his arm in shyness and embarrassment.

"Was I okay?" Ron blurted out, still not looking at Harry.

"Brilliant." Harry answered, kissing Ron again.      

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you would like more please leave Kudos and comments!!  
> Constructive criticism is allowed also !!


End file.
